Sasura
by Raidori
Summary: Sasuke has always been the secretive one of squad 7, but there was one secret he had vowed to take to the grave. However Naruto and Sakura find out that secret and convince him to drop it. NaruSakuFemSasu chaps 1-2 re done.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've never written a story like this and I've never actually had a thought about making a story like this until my friend showed me the cutest chibi Sasuke ever and when my mind had a base for the design of Sasuke my imagination took over and the idea of this came to be.**

**Now if this story might isn't as good as others you people may have read but then again it might be, either way I don't mind. And yes, as said in the summary there will be Fem Sasuke.**

**I took TheHumanWiki's advice and decided to remake chapters 1-2**

**This story begins before the Chunin exams and after the Wave mission and their ages have been progressed by three years**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Squad 7 had just finished their daily training regiment and Kakashi had poofed off to who knows where, probably to see if any porn was on sale. Naruto was down on his back in the grass enjoying the breeze, Sakura was on his left kneeling but also enjoying the breeze. Sasuke on the other hand was standing up just after catching his breath and began to walk away. Naruto kept watch until Sasuke was out of ear shot then leaned over to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He said.

The pinkette picked her head up and looked at her blonde teammate. "What Naruto?"

"Let's go see what Sasuke does after training everyday. Whaddya say?" Naruto grinned.

Sakura put her finger to her chin and looked up obviously thinking.

"But what if we get caught?" She asked.

"If we get caught I'll just say I dragged you along, and you've been kicking and screaming the entire time." Naruto said.

"Hmmm, I don't know." She said.

"Oh come on! What's the worst that can happen? So we get caught and have an awkward conversation as to why we were stalking him big whoop." Naruto shrugged.

"...Okay let's do it." Sakura beamed.

They both nodded and leaped off to catch up with Sasuke. They found him in the marketplace with a paper bag in his arms filled to the brim with groceries and two plastic bags caught in his fingers with even more food.

"Wow, that kid eats a lot doesn't he?" Naruto mumbled.

"Shush." Sakura hissed.

They trailed Sasuke into one of the super stores for anything you couldn't get outside. He got milk, a case of 12 bottles of water he zig zagged through multiple rows and for a minute they had lost him. When they found him again he was getting rang up at the counter, he thanked the cashier and continued on his way.

"Sheesh, is this what he does everyday?" Naruto muttered. "He's not as dark and deep as you thought huh Sakura-chan?"

"I hate to admit it but you're right Naruto." Sakura said.

"Well it's only five, maybe he'll do something else?" Naruto said. "Let's keep at it."

Sakura nodded and they continued following him until they reached the Uchiha compound. He kept going until finally he reached one of the biggest houses in the deserted compound. Naruto motioned towards the roof and they were able to slip in above the ceiling tiles. Crawling through Sasuke's ceiling they popped a tile so they could see him putting his food away and they had to stifle a yawn each. Once he was done with the food he began walking through the house and cleaning.

'Are you kidding me? He went shopping and now he's cleaning? What's wrong with this guy!' Naruto thought.

After an hour of cleaning Sasuke put the cleaning tools away and went to his room.

"Oh, wow! We're in Sasuke-kun's room! Okay we're in his ceiling but we're still in his room!" Sakura quietly squealed.

Sakura went red faced as she saw Sasuke take off his shorts and boxers she rolled over with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh cmon Sakura-chan, wake up what if he does something amazing now huh you don't want to miss it?" Naruto shook her.

Suddenly he heard the poof of someone casting or breaking a henge. Curious Naruto looked down and saw something shocking, there where Sasuke was once standing was a slender girl with raven hair in a high ponytail that went down to her lower back. She had on Sasuke's arm warmers but quickly took those off and reached for the bottom of her blue shirt ready to take off the last article of her clothing.

'Sasuke probably found out we were following him and is trying to play a joke on us.' Naruto thought.

Naruto jumped down throught the ceiling silently then stood up straight.

"Sasuke!" He exclaimed.

"Eek!" The girl squealed.

Turning to face him, her or his shirt was already off his or her chest and was hanging on his or her arms. His or her now red face was framed by split bangs as his or her mouth hung open.

"Naruto? Wha-what are you doing here?" She or he yelled.

"Oh ya know, just felt like following ya. But more to the point why do you have breasts Sasuke? Or is it Sasura? Sasuko maybe? Or perhaps Saaki?" Naruto teased.

"Th-The first one." Sasuke no wait Sasura answered.

"Sasura huh?" Naruto said. "Well I'll be damned shot in the dark."

Sasura blushed and tried to cover herself but of course Naruto thought that Sasuke was just playing the prank to the end.

"Okay enought is enough! You got your weird little kick outta this now drop the henge." Naruto sighed.

"Henge? What're you talking about this is really me." Sasura mumbled.

"Bullshit! Cmon' Sasuke just drop it already!" Naruto exclaimed.

He stepped forward completely set on pushing Sasuke over but when his hands touched Sasura's chest he got two hand fulls of soft breasts. Naruto stood there with a dumb look on his face and Sasura stood up straight as her mouth hung open and a comical fang protruded from her mouth.

"Wow... So soft." Naruto mumbled.

And in 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Eek! You perv!" Sasura shouted at the top of her lungs.

Naruto jumped back and landed on the tips of his toes as he held his arms up in defence.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought you were in a henge!" Naruto tried to reason.

"Well clearly I'm not you freakin perv!" Sasura yelled and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Wow... Sasuke really is a girl! How have I not noticed this?' Naruto wondered.

Naruto looked at Sasura who was facing away from him with one arm over her breats and the other trying to cover up her butt. Naruto unzipped his jacket and held it out to her.

"H-Here." Naruto said.

"Th-Thank you." Sasura mumbled.

She took his jacket and put on as quick as she could. It was big enough so it covered all of her torso but not enough to cover her butt.

"Would you please give me some shorts outta that dresser right there?" Sasura blushed.

"This one right here?" Naruto asked.

"Mmhm." She answered.

Reaching in he pulled out a pair white short-shorts, and they were very short.

"Um, here you go." Naruto handed her the shorts.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

Naruto stayed turned around as she put on her shorts then turned back around to find her sitting on her bed and much more calm then he had left her.

"Sorry about the um, you know, grabbing of your breasts." Naruto apologized. "I did honestly think you were in a henge."

"S'alright." She said.

"So um, how long exactly have you been a girl...exactly?" He stumbled over his words.

Sasura gave him a look that practically screamed "Seriously?".

"Really Naruto? You have to ask that?" She asked him.

"Sorry, it's just that it's not everyday you wake up and later on find out your rival who you thought to be a boy your entire life is actually a girl... a well endowed girl at that." Naruto reasoned.

"Pervert." She muttered.

"Okay we've established that I'm a pervert enough with that." He said.

"Okay, okay... C'mere sit with me talk with me." She said.

Sasura patted the area next to her and Naruto carefully settled himself down next to her. Once Naruto was nice and comfy, or at least as comfy as he could get, Sasura leaned on his shoulder.

"You need to relax Naruto, you'll end up with a cramp." Sasura giggled.

"How come you're so calm about all this?" He asked.

"Dunno, maybe it's because your jacket's so comfy. Or maybe it's cuz' I'm starting to come to terms that you know my secret." She answered.

"Um, so does the Sasuke I know even exist?" Naruto asked.

"He might have if not for the Uchiha massacre." Sasura replied. "You do know that story right?"

"Well I know that one of the Uchiha snapped and went beserk." Naruto said.

"That's enough to let you know how the Sasuke you know came to exist." Sasura explained. "You see, after the massacre I woke up in the hospital and overheard two of the nurses talking about that I was the only one left of the clan. I waited until evening and snuck into the records and changed them."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, before I left back to my room I overheard one of the doctors saying how it was a good thing I was girl. That way they could easily breed the Uchiha clan back to power real soon but that's all I stuck around for." Sasura explained. "You see, I found my cousin's record and we always looked alike so it wouldn't be too hard to fool people. So I practiced the Henge jutsu a lot and boom Uchiha Sasuke came to be."

"Wow." Naruto said.

"You can't tell anyone Naruto!" Sasura told him.

"Huh?" He questioned.

"I know that Hokage-sama won't do that to me but if the council either ninja or civilian got a hold of me I'll never see the light of day again and I'll just be a breathing Uchiha factory! Please you have to promise that you won't tell anyone!" Sasura screamed at him.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down I won't tell anyone Sasura! I promise." Naruto said.

"Thank you so much Naruto!" She squealed and hugged him tight.

Not sure what to do Naruto wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently. He felt her relax in his arms then she moved to straddle his waist to hug him tighter.

"Sasura! Can't breathe!" He gasped.

"Oh! Sorry bout' that." She giggled.

"It's alright... you know you're awfully bubbly as opposed to Sasuke." Naruto commented.

Sasura smiled at him then stuck her toungue out at him.

"So um what now?" Sasura asked.

"Huh?" He asked back.

"I mean, do we keep hugging or should I let you go? Or maybe do you want to stay the night cuz' it's getting pretty late." She kept going.

"Why can't we just talk?" Naruto asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I mean sure I know Sasuke... to an extent. But I don't know you." Naruto said.

"Oh I guess we could talk." Sasura smiled.

He smiled back.

* * *

**I've decided that any heavy romance will come in later now. Anyway it would be awesome if anyone reviewed, no flames plz but constructive critiscism is welcomed if not encouraged.**

**Now keep in mind I have no idea if Sasura is indeed an actual name but it does sound believeable as a female Sasuke name and that's just what I'll go with**

**-Raidori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"...Wow." Sasura giggled.

She was a little amused at Naruto's last story about one of the pranks he pulled while dodging class.

"Hmhm. Where did you get enough paint for that?" She asked.

"That's on a need to know basis." He smiled.

Sasura giggled and started to tell him about some of the more humorous tales of fangirl moments.

"Wha?... What happened?" Sakura wondered out loud.

Rolling over she remembered that she was in Sasuke's house... but wait, where was Naruto? Looking down she saw Naruto sitting on what she assumed was Sasuke's bed with a slender raven haired girl sitting ontop of him with her arms around him.

'Who the hell is that? And why is she hugging Naruto?' Sakura wondered.

Jumping down through the same path Naruto had taken only much louder she pointed at the couple on Sasuke's bed.

"What the hell is going on here?" She shouted.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard Sakura's voice. Sasura's eyes resembled a half circle and were completely white as her mouth was open and a comical fang protruded from the upper portion of her jaw as she let out a silent scream and unconciously held onto Naruto tighter.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan! What're you doing here?" Naruto nervously chuckled.

"We came here together idiot! And who the hell is that?" She screeched and pointed at Sasura.

Taking a closer look at the raven haired girl who was holding onto Naruto for dear life she noticed that she looked a lot like Sasuke. Oh! Now she got it! Naruto had told Sasuke that they were spying on him and they came up with this very weird prank to get back at her. Sakura gritted her teeth, how dare they do this to her!

"Oh yeah!" Sakura yelled and advanced on them.

Sakura brought her hand low towards Sasuke thinking that once she connected she'd have a handful of Sasuke... but something was off when her hand met the clothed crotch of Sasura.

"Eep!" Sasura squealed.

Sasura jumped behind Naruto and shot Sakura a death glare for surprising her like that.

'What the?...' Sakura thought.

She held her hand to her face and inspected it closely... she didn't get it, she should've gotten a grasp on Sasuke's balls but got nothing. Then it hit her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"It's Sasura." Sasura mumbled.

"You're a girl?" She asked again.

Sasura nodded and continued to glare at Sakura. Still not sure she leaned over and tapped Sasura's forehead with chakra in her fingertips.

"Kai!" She called.

Nothing happened. Sasuke or rather Sasura really was a girl and this wasn't some weird ass prank. Sakura looked at Naruto who still had the same look in his eyes of someone scared shitless.  
Her eyes traveled from Sasura to Naruto back to Sasura and then back to Naruto. Sakura put her hands in the tiger symbol and tried to dispel a genjutsu.

"Okay am I dreaming?" Sakura asked.

"No you're not dreaming Sakura!" Sasura snapped.

"Um, are you alright there Sasura?" Naruto asked.

"No! She! She! She!" Sasura kept saying.

"Yes...? She what?" Naruto asked.

"She! She touched me in a private place!" Sasura yelled.

"But why are you being so angry when all Sakura-chan did was touch your clothed crotch and I got two handfuls of your breasts?" Naruto asked again.

"Well it's just that I- I mean I, well it's cuz' dammit I dunno! It's just weird okay!" Sasura shouted.

Sasura was glaring at both Naruto and Sakura now with her arms crossed. It was now that Sakura really took in Sasura's attire.

'Wait a minute! If Sasuke-ku- no Sasura is a girl then that means it'd be okay to actually admit to liking Naruto!... Wait a minute! If Sasura really is a girl then she's cuddling up to MY Naruto!  
... wait where did that come from?' Sakura thought.

"Um, why are you wearing Naruto's jacket?" Sakura asked.

Sasura looked at Sakura and there in her eyes was jealousy. A sly smirk made it's way onto Sasura's lips as she remembered a small incident in where Sakura was talking to herself about how cute she really thought Naruto was.

"Cuz' it's so warm and smells like Naruto-kun." Sasura teased.

Sakura's eyes flared with jealousy but she kept it under control. She eyed Sasura again and noticed her long smooth legs coming out from the bottom Naruto's jacket.

"Wait a minute! Are you even wearing pants?" Sakura shouted.

"Of course I am! See?" Sasura shouted back and lifted up Naruto's jacket.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell is up with you two right now huh?" Naruto joined in the shouting.

Both girls looked at him with a confused look in their eyes.

"I mean sheesh! The both of you are at eachother's throats!... Over me none the less what the hell?" Naruto shouted. "Both of you are acting the complete opposite of who I've come to know!"

Again both girls looked at him confused at his outburst.

"I mean Sakura-chan you usually won't even talk to me unless it's to scold me on something and now you're getting jealous that Sasura is so close to me wearing my jacket?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura looked down at her feet feeling a little embarassed. Sasura had a teasing smirk on her face as she saw Sakura look down.

"And you Sasura!" Oh boy... "I know that you're a girl and everything but still I've come to know you as a cold person who wouldn't give me or Sakura-chan the time of day if it wasn't for the fact we're all on the same team! Now suddenly you're this bubbly girl who's practically cuddling up to me and teasing Sakura-chan what the hell?"

This time it was Sasura's turn to be embarassed as she looked down at her lap. Once again Sasura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck only from behind this time and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Sasura?" He asked.

"I know that I'm being the total opposite of what you expect from me but that's because the attitude you know is really just a wall I've developed so no one will see the real me." Sasura said.

"The real you?" Both Sakura and Naruto asked.

"Yeah, the real me. The me that's really a scared sixteen-year-old girl who doesn't want to be alone anymore... but is too scared to let anyone in." Sasura said.

Naruto felt her arms tighten around his neck as she buried her head deeper into his shoulder. Naruto reached up and put a comforting hand on the top of Sasura's head before slightly leaning back into her. Sakura looked the two and noticed that Sasura was slightly shaking.

"Are you...? Crying Sasura?" Sakura asked.

She nodded her head then held onto Naruto tighter. Naruto and Sakura locked eyes and began an argument of silent words.

'Do something!' She mouthed at him.

'Why me?' He mouthed back.

'She seems more attachted to you right now!' She shot.

'Fine okay fine!' Naruto mouthed.

Turning slightly he gathered Sasura into his lap and rubbed her back. Sasura buried herself deeper into Naruto.

"There there. It's alright calm down." Naruto soothed.

Sasura wiped her eyes on the sleeve of Naruto's jacket then looked at him and sniffled a little bit.

"Sorry I got your shirt all wet." She sniffled.

"It's alright, just a shirt." Naruto smiled. "But are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now... but could you still hold me?" She blushed. "You're really comfy... and warm."

"Uh y-yeah sure no problem." Naruto said as a blush lit up his face.

Sakura watched the two and suddenly had the urge to hug someone too. She took off her ninja sandals then crawled onto the bed with them. She wriggled her way between them and hugged Naruto.

"Hey..." Sasura whined. "I was hugging him first!"

"Well he was my friend first so meh!" Sakura stuck her toungue out. **(1)**

"Okay you two let's just calm down... there's plenty of Naruto to go around." He smiled.

"You perv." Sasura mumbled.

"Yeah... but he's our perv." Sakura smiled.

"I-I am?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, or at least your my perv." Sakura responded.

"I don't know if I should insulted or happy that I'm _yours_." Naruto said.

Sasura let go of Naruto and by extension Sakura and put her head down on her pillow.

"You okay Sasura?" Naruto asked.

"I'm okay, I think I'm gonna go to sleep though." She responded.

Sakura looked at Naruto and motioned for them to lay down too. Naruto shrugged and went down on the bed and snuggled into Sasura's back. Sasura turned around and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Um, can I help you Naruto?" She asked. "Shouldn't you two get going home?"

"Nah, it's really late besides... you're also pretty comfy yourself Sasura." Naruto smiled.

Sasura blushed but let Naruto snuggle her anyway. Sakura got onto the other side of Naruto and snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight you two." Sakura yawned.

"G'night." Naruto said.

"Yeah... goodnight." Sasura finished.

* * *

**Honestly I'm not sure how good that chapter was and as I was nearing the end I started to ramble on with the dialouge and stuff.**

**(1) Like I said before I redid these chapters will be explained later.**

**And once again reviews and constructive critcism are welcomed**

**-Raidori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oay I know that I said that heavy romance will come in later but I never said anything about FAKE heavy romance now did I? You know like a dream heheh... oh and this chapter will be set in the night that Sakura and Naruto stayed over and Naruto and Sasura get closer not a lot but some.**

**Oh and to SilverWolf073 I've already answered your questions read the first chapter and it'll explain**

**Now people I need some help with the title for the sequeal of Her Bodyguard I'm having trouble with it I want it to still have the protector theme ya know so if you've got an idea for it throw it at me you'll be doing me a huge favor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sasura was on cloud nine right now. Though she would never admit it so early after Naruto and Sakura had found out her secret, but she had a crush on Naruto. With the fact that he was snuggling her put a huge grin on her face.

'Okay calm down Sasura he's just snuggling you! It's not like you're sleeping with him... yet-Wait no! Bad Sasura! Bad!' Sasura thought.

She scooted closer to him for warmth and instantly felt something poking her. Her eyes went wide and a blush adorned her cheeks as she knew it could be only one thing. Turning slightly she was right as it was Naruto's penis rock hard in his sleep and pressing into her butt with how high she was up on the bed.

'Holy? What the hell is he dreaming about?' Sasura wondered. 'And how big is this boy?'

Getting uncomfortable she scooted a little bit away until Naruto's arm pulled her straight back.

"Mine." She heard him mumble.

Sasura blushed when she heard that, she did her best and was able to move Naruto's "friend" between her legs.

'Better... not by much but it's still better.' Sasura thought.

_He started to wriggle his hips for some reason and it just made the situation worse. Her eyes twitching she flung her elbow back into Naruto's gut which woke up both Naruto and Sakura._

_"What the hell?" Naruto wheezed._

_"I was comfy Sasura...!" Sakura whined._

_"Well Naruto was too comfy look at that thing!" Sasura hissed._

_She pointed down at the tent that had formed in Naruto's pants. Sakura looked down at his struggling pants trying to keep his monster inside his trousers and licked her lips. Crawling over she unzipped his pants and removed his boxers to reveal his foot long member._

_"Whoa! Sakura calm down would you?" Sasura hissed again._

_Sakura looked at her with a face that just screamed " You gonna get raped." Sasura took two small scoots away but Sakura was faster and quickly removed Sasura's shorts then somehow got her postioned over Naruto's rock hard member._

_"And 1... 2... 3!" Sakura cheered._

_She pushed Sasura down onto Naruto. Sasura's eyes went wide as pain and an odd pleasure entered her body. Naruto's hands found her hips and began to thrust into her tight hole and her body began to convulse with pleasure as she came._

Sasura's eyes shot open and a dark blush burned her face.

'Holy hell! What was that about?' She thought.

Taking a look over her shoulder she found Naruto was now cuddled up to Sakura but his erection was still present. She took in all three of their appearances and was relieved to find that all three of them were still fully dressed. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and hurried to the bathroom to relieve herself, yeah in that way. She came back out in 10 minutes and attempted to sneak back into her bed.

'Almost there! Almost there!' She cheered in her head.

As she lowered herself down onto the pillow Naruto turned around and dragged her into his chest. She let out an annoyed breath but simply let herself be engulfed by his warmth. She was glad that erection had gone down and now she could actually get comfortable. She turned in his arms and scooted closer to him until she was pressed up against him completely. She took in his scent which was a deluded smell of ramen and something she couldn't quite place but liked it anyway.

"You smell nice Sasura." He whispered.

She instantly backed away and looked into his eyes.

"Holy hell you're awake?" She hissed. "Since when?"

"Since you crawled back into bed." He yawned.

"I don't like the way you're so comfortable saying bed, this is my bed buddy boy." She hissed again.

"Okay calm down Sasura, it's not like Sakura-chan and I are moving in or anything sheesh. It was just late and we were already here." Naruto said.

"Whatever, just go back to sleep we have to get with Kakashi soon." She said.

Sasura scooted into him again and made his arms go around her. She looked up at him one last time.

"Hands on my back only, any lower and you'll be less of a man than I am." She threatened.

He visibly gulped and furiously nodded his head. Sasura glared at him before snuggling up to Naruto. While she was calm and relaxed Naruto was tense with his arm around Sasura as she started to fall asleep.

"...Naruto, relax I'm not going to bite you." Sasura said.

"You sure about that? I mean that fang looks pretty deadly." Naruto teased.

"You did not just make fun of my fang!" Sasura hissed.

"...Sorry...?" Naruto tried.

"Damn right you are!" She hissed again.

Naruto tried to back off but Sakura was surprisingly rigid in her sleep. Sasura sat up on her elbows and shot Naruto a hard glare.

"Wh-what happened to you being a scared sixteen-year-old girl who was afraid to let anyone in?" Naruto stammered.

"That was before you made fun of my fang! I'll have you know it grew in that way buddy!" She hissed.

Naruto couldn't help but notice that her hair was kinda messy and part of it looked like cat ears.

"...Kitty ears..." Naruto said as he touched her hair.

Sasura couldn't believe it! First he made fun of her fang and now he was teasing her about her hair? This boy had no boundries at all!

"Stop it!" She hissed and smacked his hands.

Naruto recoiled as Sasura turned away from him and tried to back to sleep. Naruto carefully slid an arm around Sasura's waist but stayed a healthy distance away. After half an hour of just laying there Sasura finally spoke.

"You can come closer Naruto."

"...Okay." He said.

Naruto scooted closer, not by much, but scooted closer none the less. Naruto's body finally gave out as he fell asleep again, Sasura however was still awake.

'Why am I being so mean to him?' She wondered. 'I mean how am I supposed to get closer to him if I keep being so mean to him?'

Sasura turned around so she was facing Naruto again.

'I wonder if his hair is as soft as it lo-No! Bad Sasura! Bad! You can't afford to make him feel awkward this early after he found out your secret! We need at least three more months before you even consider it!' She thought.

Sasura frowned slightly then closed her eyes and finally followed Naruto and Sakura... who had been asleep this whole time she assumed, into lala land of sleep.

* * *

**Yes I know not even close to a good chapter after being away from the story for so long.**

**And I still need ideas for the title for the sequeal of Her Bodyguard, cmon yall help me out**

**-Raidori**


End file.
